personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Panopticon/Summary
Episode 401: Panopticon In Budapest, at a bar, strikes up a conversation with a woman, telling her about how he lost his job as a journalist when he was poking around into an international stealth operation to close down every company looking into artificial intelligence. He thinks there is a huge conspiracy. The woman confirms he's right, then shoots him dead. Back in New York, Senator Garrison meets with Greer and discuss that Samaritan has been successful stopping potential terrorist attacks. Garrison wonders where the information being collected by Samaritan is going, since Decima Technologies has been closed. When Garrison leaves, Greer asks Samaritan (via a Smartphone-looking device) if it's time to kill Garrison, Samaritan responds, "Not Yet." Samaritan then says it's still looking into the location of Finch and Reese. Ever since Team Machine has been forced underground, Shaw has working as a perfume salesperson at at mall department store. Root stops by and tells her the Machine put here there in order to keep her off Samaritan's radar. She suggests she use an online dating app she gave her to try and find a "match." Reese has been working as an NYPD detective in narcotics, often acting as a perp to perform drugs busts. Finch is a part-time professor. A department head tells him he's read Finch's dissertation and has made a few typo corrections. Reese and Fusco run into each other at the scene of a homicide related to a heroin bust Reese recently made. The man had wire strippers. Reese and Shaw are both summoned to a self-help seminar of some kind. After a few minutes they leave, head into the hall and hear a pay phone ringing. It's a new assignment. Reese meets with Finch in the park, while the Samaritan graphics show that something is changing his threat level in Samaritan from "Threat" to "Non-Threat." He tells Finch they're getting numbers and need to get back to work. Reese shows him the file of an electronics shop owner named Ali Hasan from the Bronx. Finch thinks it's too dangerous to intervene as the world has change, they don't have the resources or a safe haven. Pursuing the number, Reese watches Hasan from the street and sees that he's been working providing communications for a drug gang named The Brotherhood, run by a man named Dominic. He's told by a man named Link that he has 24 hours to finish an operation. Reese walks into the store and shows his badge. He shows Hasan a picture of the earlier homicide, showing him the wire strippers, which Hasan happens to sell in his store. Hasan doesn't accept his offer of help. Reese and Fusco watch as Hasan meets with Link, giving him a new phone with a battery pack. Link says he's going to go several blocks away to test the network. When Link leaves, Reese (who has paired with Hasan's phone) sees he's sending a detonation signal via text. Reese sprints after Link's car and gets the phone out of there just in time as the car speeds off. Reese questions Hasan at the station. He says he knows the Brotherhood is threatening him and would like to help. Hasan says the last time he went to the police they were of no help. The police can't help him, so he is protecting himself. Hasan panics when he's told Link wasn't killed. They take him to his store and find Ben, his son, is missing. The phone rings with Link, saying if he doesn't have the network up by midnight Ben will be killed. Reese promises Hasan he'll get Ben back. He calls Shaw for help. She reminds him that if they get involved, "they'll find you." Reese goes into Brotherhood hangout with guns blazing. He cracks some skull and is told by one of the men that Link is bringing in "The Whale." Just then Shaw sneaks up behind Reese and knocks him out with a bar. Root drops by Finch's office at the university and tells him Reese and Shaw have gotten involved again. She thinks he needs to get involved. Root explains the machine has a plan and reminds him that every life matters and all of the numbers add up to something. Reese wakes up in Shaw's car. She tells him that he can't do those things anymore. Finch shows up at Hasan's business to help him figure out the wireless network he's setting up for the Brotherhood. Finch tells Reese they need to "play by the rules." Hasan shows Reese that he set up his network using existing TV antennas. Reese meets with Elias and tells him about his issue with the Brotherhood and Ben. He tells Reese that "The Whale" is actually a shipment of heroin. HR used to handle The Whale, but now it appears to have been taken over by Dominic. Reese then says he'd like to hire Elias. Finch helps fix Hasan's network. He calls Link and tells him the news. Link tells him he'll get Ben when he's finished with The Whale and hangs up. Finch then calls Reese. Using the network he's able to send Reese to Link and The Whale's location. Link reveals that his plan is to kill both Ben and Hasan after they take care of The Whale. Reese has Elias's right-hand man, Scarface, take out one of the Brotherhood's SUVs with a truck. This gives Reese gives probable cause to check out the house where Link is processing the heroin. Reese then makes his way through the house, but finds that Link and Ben went out the back. He catches Link just before he can escape and is able to get Ben to safety as police arrive. A Homeland Security agent named Watkins arrives at the house. It's the female assassin from the opening scene. She doesn't buy the story she's told about the situation being related to gangs. Finch meets with Reese and hands him a suitcase. Inside is Ali's network, which Finch thinks they can use to communicate without Samaritan listening. Reese hands Finch one of the phones. Root drops by Shaw's job and convinces her to accept one of the online dating requests she's been getting on her cell phone. Reese has been promoted to homicide, and is Fusco's partner, to be sitting at Carter's old desk. Finch looks through the corrections that were made on thesis. He jots down the letters, which send him to a book in the library. The book has to do with 20th century engineering and has a diagram of the city which shows a chasm under the city. Shaw meets up with the men called Romeo. It's an operation looking for someone to help them do some "real work." She's interested. Finch goes down into the space beneath the city. He stares around in amazement. Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 4 Episode Summaries